


Верь глазам своим

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied / Referenced Torture, Implied Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes, M/M, Missing Scene, Mysticism, Present Tense, Psychology, Trauma, WTF Kombat 2021, Whump
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: “Вот в чем ваша беда, Кальдмеер… вы упорствуете в своих убеждениях”.
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes, Олаф Кальдмеер/Ротгер Вальдес
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Верь глазам своим

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено цитатой из романа Джорджа Оруэлла «1984».

_«Если на клетке слона прочтешь надпись “буйвол”, не верь глазам своим»._   
_(Козьма Прутков)_

Болит абсолютно все. Голова, плечи, руки, спина, бедра, голени... Глаза жжет, грудная клетка точно камнями завалена, — не вздохнуть, — а удерживать равновесие позволяют только врезающиеся в кожу веревки, и они же растягивают тело, как на дыбе. Но не будь их — рухнул бы, пожалуй, на каменный пол подрубленной мачтой... и, может, потерял бы сознание ненадолго. Хоть так уйти от непрекращающейся боли... 

— Сколько пальцев вы видите? — перед его лицом вновь оказывается грязная широкая ладонь с обрубком вместо указательного пальца и с обломанными ногтями.

Промолчать бы, но без толку — будет только хуже. Хотя куда уж хуже...

— Четыре, — во рту навязчивый привкус крови. Эта игра ему уже известна, как известен и следующий вопрос:

— А если я скажу, что их не четыре, а пять, тогда сколько? 

— Четыре. 

— Вот в чем ваша беда, Кальдмеер, — сочувственно замечает невзрачный дознатчик в серых монашеских одеждах, стоящий у дальней стены. У него усыпляющий, бесцветный голос — не как у привычного палача с обрубком вместо пальца, а как у человека, который и человеком-то давно уже быть перестал — в худшем смысле из всех возможных. — Вы упорствуете в своих убеждениях.

— Я моряк. Я верю в то, что вижу сам.

— Вы заблуждаетесь, сын мой, думая, что такая последовательность действий верна. Но рано или поздно вы увидите то, во что поверите, а не наоборот. И тогда поймете, как заблуждались. Сколько пальцев?

— Якорь вам в глотку, — неинформативно сообщает Кальдмеер и, подумав, прибавляет, — а лучше два. Одного не хватит.

Такие слова больше пристали Бешеному, чем Ледяному, ну так что ж. Бешеного рядом нет, — и не приведи Создатель ему когда-нибудь здесь оказаться! — да он бы и не обиделся за позаимствованную фразу... Нет, нельзя о нем думать. Нельзя. 

Смех у монаха оказывается таким же, как голос, — тусклым и бесцветным, как туман над болотом. Жутко становится от такого смеха. Казалось бы, изломанному телу уже нечего бояться — да и какая к Леворукому разница, всё равно рано или поздно повесят, — а вот ведь... 

— Упрямьтесь сколько сможете, Кальдмеер. Рано или поздно вы научитесь видеть только то, что вам сказано будет видеть. 

— Например, десять кораблей на месте полусотни? — удивительно, даже на иронию сил хватает. А может, ему только кажется...

— Вот видите, как быстро мы с вами друг друга поняли! — расцветает монах, и Олаф, даже не глядя, слышит в его голосе отвратительную приторную улыбку — из тех, от которых ноют зубы и чешутся кулаки. — Отпусти-ка веревки, Дитц. 

Отпустить веревки — это значит, на сегодня экзекуция закончена. Значит, опять тесная сырая камера, низкая койка, с которой не встать... да что там встать, он ведь даже пошевелиться не сможет. Еще одна ночь наедине с холодом и изматывающей болью. 

— Подумайте хорошенько, господин Кальдмеер. Завтра продолжим нашу беседу.

— Неужто за ночь у вашего палача отрастет отрубленный палец? — хочет спросить Олаф, но язык не слушается его. А потом Дитц отпускает веревки, и — удар об пол почти не чувствуется, но следом за ним приходит блаженная темнота.

* * *

В темноте нет ни боли, ни усыпляющего тусклого голоса, ни четырехпалой ладони. В темноте холодно и звездно, как в Полночном море или в зимнем небе над Хексберг; в темноте звенят россыпью колокольчиков хрустальные льдинки, а сквозь забранное решеткой глухое оконце — как он его видит, если нет сил даже открыть глаза? Сон, должно быть, это сон, — проникает голубоватое сияние, подобное морскому туману перед самым рассветом. Откуда взяться морю в Эйнрехте?..

— Спите, Олаф, — откуда взяться в Эйнрехте и этому голосу, Ротгер, что забыли вы здесь, среди этих каменных стен — или это с вами в Эйнрехт пришло море? Теплые пальцы обнимают истертое веревкой запястье — но отчего-то это не больно, а хорошо. — Что ж они с вами сотворили... Спите, Олаф, я постерегу ваш сон.

Сон... Да, это сон, это все объясняет. Просто очень хотелось увидеть его хотя бы так. 

— Ротгер...

— Спите, Олаф. Вам нужны силы.

Зачем силы мертвецу? Он ведь почти мертвец, так или иначе — казни не миновать, если в застенках раньше не умрет. И заслуженно... Жаль только, не в море, не рядом со своими людьми. Что ж, верно, Создатель не настолько милостив к таким, как он.

— Вы ведь верите тому, что видите, мой дорогой адмирал цур зее, — теплая, горячая даже ладонь ложится на лоб, но пуще того согревает любимый бархатистый акцент с этим раскатистым южным «р». — Так взгляните на меня, взгляните за окно. Вас ждет море. Вас жду я.

Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Нельзя верить снам, сны обманчивы.

— Я вам не снюсь, Олаф. Разве бы я просил вас уснуть, если б вы уже спали? В бреду я еще мог бы вам явиться, но вот во сне — вряд ли, — добродушно-ироничные интонации и легкая улыбка в знакомом голосе, а черные глаза, должно быть, сейчас искрятся, как тогда в Хексберг. — Взгляни на меня, Олле, ну же...

Открывать глаза тяжело — и страшно. Страшно увидеть пустую камеру — Олаф знает, что она будет пуста, что по ту сторону плотно сомкнутых век ждет лишь серый камень стен да тусклый, серый же зимний свет, проникающий сквозь решетку. И боль. Много боли.

«Я верю в то, что вижу сам». Что ж, умеешь говорить — умей и не прятать взгляд. Смотри, Олаф Кальдмеер, смотри, Ледяной, бывший адмирал цур зее, без пяти минут покойник, смотри, вот она, твоя реальность во всей красе. Смотри, да глаза не прогляди. 

Олаф смотрит.

Реальность смотрит на него в ответ до безумия знакомыми черными глазами.

И звенят ледяной россыпью хрустальные колокольчики. 


End file.
